


Lucky

by seerstella



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Takumi-kun Series
Genre: AU, M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luck is to have him.<br/>DaiMao AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lucky  
> Authoress: Seer M. Anno  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. No offense intended to the real people written here.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing: Daisuke Watanabe/Kyousuke Hamao  
> Summary: Luck is to have him.  
> Genre: AU.  
> Warning: Slash, possible OOCness, real person fic  
> A/N: Kinda inspired by the comments I saw on a DaiMao group, which makes me smile. Actually written for Mao's birthday but oh well, life happened. Hope you enjoy!

When Kyousuke Hamao had a sleepover in his boyfriend's house, he would remind himself how lucky he was. They had a stable relationship, despite their busy schedules. They were able to find some time just to be together, away from the spotlight and rehearsals and fangirls with too much imagination. Daisuke lived alone and, despite being famous, was mostly ignored by his neighbors. Kyousuke knew he preferred to be below the radar, at least in his personal life. To be honest, Kyousuke felt the same. Personal lives, and people in it, weren't something he'd like to share to the world.

Including this.

Well, they weren't really subtle about their relationship, after all. They made sure they did it well enough just to make their fans happy. After that, they'd have enough material to be mixed by their own imagination. Sometimes, according to Daisuke, it was fun just to flirt on stage. It was relieving.

"You know how much I want to show you to the world." That was what he said, and Kyousuke felt his face burn. He would never be able to stomach Daisuke's sappy expressions without blushing to the root of his hair.

Kyousuke wondered if he should do the same, being as explicit (wait, that sounded wrong) as he could. He did, though, in his own way. He knew how his fans saw him: a cute young man with big eyes and minimal drawing talent. And he used it.

Sometimes he initiated their loving banter, showing how much he adored and looked up to his boyfriend. How much he wanted to be like a certain Daisuke Watanabe. It was sincere; he really loved that goofball. And he was right, flirting in public was relieving in some way or another.

Then things happened, and not all of them were good ones. Thing was, Kyousuke realized he couldn't stay in the showbiz anymore. He wanted to continue his education, knowing how important that was. So he decided to retire in the age of twenty-two. Kyousuke knew this meant no more chance to work with Daisuke in the future. It took him a while to gather his courage and tell him, but Kyousuke was glad he did. The man was nothing but supportive, and he even cracked jokes after a tearful hour filled with confession.

"Seriously, Mao," he groaned, leaning against the couch. "Before you're gone, at least find me a teasing target."

Kyousuke couldn't help but to smile, despite his wet cheeks and sore throat. "No way. I don't want anyone else to suffer."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, but his smile matched his boyfriend's. "You have a point," he said, wiping the wetness from Kyousuke's cheek. "Besides, it's not really fun to tease the others."

"Is that how you see my decision? You'll lose someone you can tease mercilessly?" Kyousuke tried to keep his tone light, but his mood had worsened.

"Of course not," Daisuke replied quickly before stealing a kiss from his boyfriend's lips. "I can't show you to the world anymore."

Kyousuke playfully punched his shoulder, but he found himself even more besotted. Daisuke was a wonder.

 

* * *

 

Kyousuke knew he shouldn't have surfed in every kind of social media. But here he was, a month after his full retirement, joining a fanclub about him and Daisuke under a fake account. His English was enough for him to understand what they were talking about. He was idly surfing through the site when he came across his favorite picture of Daisuke. It was the one he took in Vietnam, along with that music video shooting. Curious, he clicked it and comments about the picture made themselves visible.

 

_'Dai-chan is so handsome! Kyaaaa!'_

_'Look at this! *drools*'_

_SEXINESS INTENSIFIES'_

_'I can't stop fangirling!!! It's perfect!!!'_

_'WHY ARE YOU SO HANDSOME CAN I HAVE YOU'_

_'One Watanabe Daisuke for me, plz'_

_'I'll print this and put it on my wall. When ppl ask I'll say he's my bf and nothing can stop me'_

_'MaoMao is sooooo lucky to have him! XDD'_

 

That comment stopped him from reading. He'd never thought about it.

He knew he was lucky, but that was it. He was lucky to have Daisuke as his lover, but nothing else. The comments painted Daisuke the way fans saw him: perfect, sexy, mature, handsome.

And what was he again?

Oh. Cute young man with minimal drawing talent. He'd never forget that certain Heat Up Eve episode.

Speaking of that, he wondered where that picture was. He'd almost died of embarrassment when he saw some fans wore shirts with his crappy picture on it. Daisuke loved it, though, and couldn't stop teasing him on their way home to Japan.

"Well, at least you give Tezuka a way to call a taxi," he'd said, when Kyousuke had been inconsolable in the airport. He remembered Daisuke turning on his phone and showed that picture, thanks to Ryouma who'd photographed it just to spite them. Daisuke zoomed it in, showing the eyes. "You make his eyes bigger than mine. Look. Can you see it? It's Tezuka with your eyes. Tezuka stopping a taxi with your eyes. A good combination, right? Can you imagine Tezuka stopping a taxi?"

Kyousuke remembered smiling a little at that attempted joke, and he realized how indulgent Daisuke could be. That man could be childish too, but Kyousuke loved it when he acted his age. Or when he cheered him up in his own ways.

See? Kyousuke was lucky to have him.

Kyousuke looked back to the screen, but his mind was elsewhere.

_Is he lucky to have me?_

 

* * *

 

"Mao, are you okay?"

Kyousuke knew he wasn't. He had bags under his eyes, contrast to his pale face, and his hair was sticking out of place. He looked nothing like an actor, more like an ex-actor struggling to pass the university's entrance test.

Wait, wasn't that what he was doing?

Despite not longer working together, Kyousuke knew he wasn't having any rehearsal today. If not, what was he doing on the Hamao family's doorstep at nine in the morning?

Still, Daisuke was as breathtaking as usual. He was wearing a normal shirt and jeans, along with the grey jacket they'd bought together a long time ago. And not to mention a mask and sunglasses that covered most of his face. He might be invisible in his own neighborhood, but Kyousuke's was another story entirely. This far, the fans around Kyousuke's house were polite enough, but it was better to take precautions.

"Mao? You're spacing out."

"Oh, sorry."

They fell silent again, only to be broken by Daisuke's laugh. "Mao, change. We're going out."

It snapped Kyousuke out his reverie. "But—"

"You can continue whatever you're studying later. Now, let's go out. I need some fresh air."

"Dai-chan, I should study—"

"Later. You're too distracted and tired right now. You're not even letting me in."

"Oh, sorry." Kyousuke stepped aside.

"That's not my point," Daisuke rebutted, but walking in anyway. He poked Kyousuke's waist, right on his ticklish spot, making him double over in an attempt to defend himself. "Now, change."

"No."

Daisuke changed tactics. He leaned against Kyousuke, trying to look cute. "For me? Please? Please? Can you see how cramped I am now? I'm so in need for fresh air!"

Kyousuke saw his own gesture, especially how Daisuke blinked repeatedly, in that plea. He pushed his boyfriend away from him, knowing full well he had lost. "Alright, alright. Wait in the living room, okay? I won't be long."

Daisuke cheered. "It's scary to imitate you, you know! And don't be too long or I'll change your clothes myself!"

Kyousuke laughed all the way to his bedroom. He was picking out his usual jeans when he saw his laptop. The comment went back to him.

_Is he lucky to have me?_

Kyousuke was no fool; he knew Daisuke was trying to get him to relax by practically forcing him out the house. He did that completely for Kyousuke, thinking that the younger man had obviously tired and stressed out preparing himself for an entrance exam. It had nothing to do with himself. He wondered whether it was possible to fall in love all over again.

"Mao! On the count of three, I'm coming in!"

"No way!"

 

* * *

 

Despite Kyousuke's protests (which was immediately revoked by a traitorous grumbling sound from his stomach), Daisuke took him to a restaurant. He made sure to order his own food right now, not wanting to be shocked while he was swallowing. Frogs were delicious, but he much preferred to know what he was eating beforehand, thank you very much.

"So, how are things going? When's The Big Day?"

Kyousuke smiled. He was tired, yet excited of his entrance test. "Next week. I'm applying to a university in New York."

Daisuke pouted. "So eager to get away from me, aren't you?"

It was a joke, but Kyousuke took it a bit seriously. "You told me to improve myself. That's what I'm doing."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, knowing that sometimes his Mao just couldn't react the way he expected. "You really need rest," he finally commented. "I don't want you to become a cranky old man the time you get there." 

"Are you sure I'll get there?"

Daisuke looked around. After he was sure nobody was looking, he took Kyousuke's hand. "You're smart, dummy," he began, squeezing the warm hand. "Of course you'll get there. If anything, I think you'll do well too."

Kyousuke was obviously touched. But he felt uncomfortable under Daisuke's intense, serious gaze, since they were in public right now. So he settled on a joke. "You can't call me smart and dummy at the same time. It's contradictory."

Daisuke released his hand and laughed.

 

* * *

 

"You're surely an old man, Dai-chan."

"Sometimes I forget you've retired. Really want to drag you to another Triple Zone episode right now. BabaRyo would love to see you around." Daisuke stopped playing with the controller and picked an old song to sing. "It's great that this place has old songs. Brings back memories."

Kyousuke sighed and looked around the small karaoke room Daisuke had booked for them. This was the only place where both of them liked to sing. Even though fans loved their voices, singing wasn't their cup of tea.

Daisuke was acting like an old man and a selfish child at the same time, which was hilarious. He kept choosing old songs, and pouted when Kyousuke took the controller to pick his own. But he knew Daisuke would never mind any song he chose.

"Try some English songs," he suggested. "I have some recs."

"Eighties again?" Kyousuke asked skeptically. He watched as Daisuke started to scroll down the songs of Duran Duran, Queen and Michael Jackson.

"What? It's the decade that brings me to the world." He made a 'shoo-shoo' gesture and Kyousuke couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Avenging your age jokes, aren't you, Dai-chan?"

Daisuke just grinned and chose _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Seriously, that guy. He let Kyousuke sing, much to his chagrin. Kyousuke had once heard a part of it, but never thought that it would be so long. Eventually Daisuke picked up the rest of the song when his boyfriend collapsed on the sofa, obviously lost his breath.

"That's long!" he panted, watching as Daisuke tried to sing the last part after shouting in a high-pitched voice. Kyousuke admitted it wasn't good, but Daisuke sang better than he did.

Daisuke gave up in the last minute, so he put down the microphone and leaned against the sofa. "Six minutes, if I'm not wrong," he said, his voice beating the remaining music. "Are you having fun, Mao?"

Kyousuke felt heat flooding his cheeks, but he nodded anyway. "Thank you, Dai-chan."

Daisuke gave a peck on his cheek. "Now, November Rain!"

 

* * *

 

"Why did you have to pick up long songs, you old man?"

Daisuke playfully shoved his boyfriend's shoulder. Kyousuke grinned and leaned against the sofa in Daisuke's living room. He'd shown up several hours after they went home from the karaoke place, with his books and laptop settled in his bag. He said he'd gotten the permission to stay the night with Daisuke as long as he brought his books and promised to review some of the mock tests.

Despite being adamant to distract Kyousuke from his studies, Daisuke didn't mind. He never did.

"Because you need to improve your English, young man," Daisuke said, smirking. "And songs can be a good way of learning."

Kyousuke knew that, and for Daisuke's effort, he was grateful. He indeed was lucky. Suddenly, an idea came into his mind, driven by his insecurity. "Dai-chan?"

"Hm?" The older man casually circled his arm around Kyousuke's shoulder, pulling him close.

"Can I say something in English?"

"Go ahead."

Knowing that Daisuke's English skill was minimal, Kyousuke braved himself. "Do you think you're lucky to have me?"

Daisuke took a deep breath, and for a second Kyousuke was scared his question was understood. But then Daisuke laughed and hugged him tighter. "What was that you're saying?" he asked in Japanese.

Kyousuke was relieved. "No. Nothing," he finally replied, standing up. Even though Daisuke didn't understand him, it was still embarrassing. "I should review the mock tests."

"Oh, right." Daisuke nodded at him. He looked solemn for some reason. "I'll cook some dinner, then."

 

* * *

 

They didn't have sex often, despite popular belief (of the fangirls, most probably). But when they did, it was surely something to remember, something that Kyousuke would forever store in his mind. Something that reminded him how lucky he was. Kyousuke fell asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow, and he stayed like that until morning. Daisuke often teased him that he slept like a log, in contrast to himself that apparently _danced_ in his sleep.

"Sorry, Mao," he'd said in the first time they slept—literally—together. It was in the hotel, the fourth day shooting of the third Takumi-kun film. Kyousuke had woken up abruptly when a foot collided with his cheek. "I don't even know I _move_."

At first Kyousuke thought he'd had a nightmare, but it turned out that it was just a habit. Still, that didn't stop him from occupying half of Daisuke's queen-sized bed. It was so comfortable, and if he woke up finding himself in Daisuke's warm arms, he surely wouldn't complain. The positive side of Daisuke's... _active_ sleeping habit was that he was a morning person. Kyousuke wasn't, and since Daisuke wouldn't wake him unless in case of emergency, he was granted a couple hours of peaceful sleep.

This time was a bit different, and Kyousuke didn't know why.

He woke up early. When he looked at the bedside clock, it was still 5 AM, and he couldn't get more sleep. Even Daisuke was still snoring softly next to him. As usual, he slept without wearing any shirt, and Kyousuke blushed at the image. He wondered if he should wake him up, maybe he had rehearsal today...

No. That could wait.

Kyousuke moved, trying not to wake his boyfriend. Now he was laying on his stomach, his head turned to Daisuke. If only the fangirls could see how ridiculous his boyfriend looked in his sleep.

No way. This image was his and his alone. But at least today Daisuke wasn't drooling.

Still, he was the most handsome person Kyousuke had ever laid eyes on. His natural black hair was back, which was a plus point. Kyousuke always loved his original hair color, and couldn't stop wondering why he had to dye it blond in their last Takumi-kun. Daisuke's hair was almost shoulder-length, and it used to frame his face like a perfect halo. This time it was messily spread around his head and the pillow. Kyousuke was tempted to touch it; he knew how soft it could be.

So he did.

He pushed some bangs that covered Daisuke's cheek, revealing more of that handsome face. Something welled up in his throat, leaving him almost speechless. He slowly let his hand wander on the soft hair and pale face.

"I'm so lucky..."

Before he had the chance to react, a bigger hand had covered his. Daisuke shushed him before he could pull his hand away, and smiled gently. Kyousuke cursed mentally. He forgot how much of a light sleeper Daisuke was.

"Morning, Mao."

Well, he had no way out now. "Morning, Dai-chan."

"Did you sleep well? You're quite early." A teasing smile crossed Daisuke's lips. "Did you dream of your books or something?"

"That would've been a nightmare."

"Indeed." Slowly, he rose from the bed, still holding Kyousuke's hand. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Kyousuke might have woken up early, but he wasn't going to give up the comfort of the bed _that_ fast. "No way."

"Come on." Daisuke kept tugging. "You don't even need to go far from the bed."

"Noooooo..."

Daisuke laughed at that act of petulance. "Alright, alright. Just wait here."

With that, he jumped down the bed. Kyousuke watched him going towards a round, wooden-framed mirror at the corner of the room. It was big, and it had wheels under it, making it portable. Daisuke liked to check his appearance with its help, and now he was pushing it towards the bed.

"Well, you should sit, at least," he said after he finished pushing the mirror to Kyousuke's bedside.

Kyousuke obliged, and sat up. His feet touched the cold floor, and he instinctively pulled them back up. He absently remembered the first time doing it; when they'd made love for the first time. That memory made him blush, and Daisuke, damn him, always noticed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Kyousuke answered, a bit too quickly.

Daisuke sat next to him and shook him playfully, singing some weird tunes from who-knows-what. "What is it that you can't tell me, huh?"

"Stop that!" Kyousuke complained, albeit not seriously. "You're dizzying me!"

Daisuke didn't until a minute later, and Kyousuke thought he did that just to spite him. Afterwards, he still clung to Kyousuke, but let his hand wander to the younger man's cheek. "Look at the mirror, Mao."

Kyousuke did, wondering what Daisuke was up to. He watched as his boyfriend moved to knelt behind him. Confused, he turned to see Daisuke smiling and gesturing to keep looking at their reflections.

"You have a nice hair."

Kyousuke had never thought about it. His hair was just brown, plain and simple. Now it looked like a bird's nest, courtesy of sleepless nights filled with stressful lessons. But Daisuke was stroking it as if his hair were something precious. Kyousuke blushed as Daisuke placed a kiss on it.

"Don't do that," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I haven't washed my hair in four days."

"I know," Daisuke replied. "Still smells nice, though."

"What are you doing?"

"Ssh, don't worry."

Kyousuke wanted to protest, but Daisuke's hands had descended. They stopped on his cheeks, cupping them. His hands looked so strong; a contrast to Kyousuke's soft facial features. That was when Kyousuke realized how pale he was; most probably because he spent too much time indoors with his books. Yet, Daisuke was still looking at him with amazement.

"You're beautiful. You know that, right?" Daisuke didn't give his boyfriend a room for argument, because he'd continued. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful, as captivating, as you."

With that, his hands slid down again. This time they halted on Kyousuke's bare shoulders. Daisuke gave them a comforting squeeze before speaking. "I can see your strong will, Mao, from here."

"What are you, a clairvoyant?"

Daisuke grinned, but it was short-lived. He was immediately back to his serious mode, absently reminding Kyousuke of a certain tennis captain. That memory played for a while until Kyousuke heard Daisuke's voice again, returning him to reality.

"You're strong, in your own way" Daisuke spoke. "You did your best, and you still do."

"I'm not acting anymore, remember?" Kyousuke couldn't keep bitterness from his voice. Daisuke pulled him into a hug and put his head on Kyousuke's shoulder.

"Yeah, but you're still doing your best. You might be retired, but you're still the strong-willed Mao that I know."

Kyousuke looked down, at the pair of boxers he was wearing, unable to see himself on the mirror anymore. Daisuke's hands continued, and they were now entwined with Kyousuke's. Daisuke's hands were rough, with veins jutting out his skin. Kyousuke's weren't half as callous, and strangely enough, it made him feel jealous. He would never be as strong as his boyfriend.

"You know, Mao, these are the smoothest hands I've ever held."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He didn't really like his soft features.

"The best one," Daisuke replied firmly, and Kyousuke reddened even worse. "Sometimes I wonder when I can have hands like yours."

"Really?" Kyousuke turned his head to see Daisuke's nod.

"If only I became an architect instead, those wouldn't have mattered."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Indeed. But sometimes I just can't help but to wonder..." Daisuke trailed off as he placed his head on Kyousuke's nape. "Wait a second. This should've been about you."

Kyousuke wanted to ask what he meant, but Daisuke had released his hands, sliding it upwards as slowly and sensually as possible. The caress those hands left on Kyousuke's skin was something he'd cherish forever. Finally, those hands stopped on Kyousuke's chest, on the place of his heart.

"I put my heart here, and it stays there forever. Even though when I can no longer show you to the world anymore. My heart is still here."

Kyousuke, embarrassed, pushed the hands away. "Stop that," he protested, blushing.

As an answer, Daisuke gently turned Kyousuke's head and kissed him. It was a deep, lingering kiss that left both of them quite breathless. It was Daisuke's smile that caught Kyousuke's attention after they pulled apart.

"I'm the luckiest man to have you, Mao."

Kyousuke blinked, nervousness crept in him. _Does this mean—_

As if able to read his mind, Daisuke's smile widened. "I might be suck at English, but I'd recognize that L word everywhere."

Kyousuke's breath hitched, and Daisuke pulled him into a hug. They fell on the bed together, in each other's arms. "L word? Lucky?"

"And love." Another kiss, this time on Kyousuke's forehead, followed that English word. "Definitely love."

"I love you too, Dai-chan."

 

* * *

 

After he arrived in The Big Apple, Kyousuke needed more than a month to adjust. He enjoyed the studies and found himself some friends who didn't care that he'd been once a cute heartthrob. It was better this way.

And after he'd settled down, time flew so fast. Today was November 6th. Daisuke's birthday.

Kyousuke was lucky there were no classes tomorrow, so he was more than happy to spend the night Skyping with his boyfriend.

"Hello, Gii. How are you?"

Kyousuke wanted to either jump in surprise or throw something to wipe off the smirk on Daisuke's face. But since they were separated by oceans and countries right now, he settled on the former. "Dai-chan! You're surprising me."

"Why are you so lost in thought, anyway? You keep staring at the screen as if I had three heads or something. Besides, is it already late over there? Are you sleepy?"

Kyousuke swished his hand, not wanting to talk about it. "Just school," he said. He didn't want to make Daisuke worry.

"Oh, poor Giichi," Daisuke teased in a sing-song voice. "Have to put up with studies."

"Stop calling me that." Kyousuke huffed. "You were the one playing Gii."

"But you're the one going to America," Daisuke rebutted, smirking. Then he changed his voice, becoming breathy and slow, obviously imitating Takumi in a ridiculous manner. "Gii, we're very different. You're in America and I'm in Japan—"

"Shut up."

Daisuke burst into laughter. "Hey, I'm the birthday boy here. I surely have some right."

Kyousuke snorted, but then smiled. "Happy birthday, Dai-chan. How does it feel to be an old man?"

"Knock it off." Daisuke looked like he wanted to smack him, like he usually did. "It's good that you're far from here."

Kyousuke laughed so hard he almost fell from his chair. Age jokes never got old. "You're not the only one who wants to be there."

The atmosphere changed almost immediately. "I miss you, you know."

"Me too."

"When you're here, I'll take you to that new bar I went with BabaRyo. You'll love it there."

"Alright. Why aren't you the one visiting me here?"

Daisuke grinned. "I'm Takumi in this part, remember? He never goes abroad."

"Seriously, Dai-chan." Kyousuke rolled his eyes. "When I get there, will I stay as Gii?"

"As long as you're here, you can absolutely stay as anything you want." Daisuke blow him a kiss. "Speaking about going there, I'd love to, but things are just so hectic right now."

"I can imagine that." Sometimes Kyousuke Googled his boyfriend's name and found the schedule of the plays he was in. It was a lot, and he could imagine how fun those were. He missed that, to be honest.

"Yep," Daisuke affirmed, snapping Kyousuke out his thoughts. "But I'm glad we can still talk like this almost every day."

"Me too."

"Oh, by the way, I should send you a link. It's just some pictures of us, but it's beautiful. You should see the first comment, I like it the most."

"Okay." Kyousuke wanted to say more, but a yawn interrupted him.

"Mao? You look sleepy."

Kyousuke rubbed his eyes. "Well, of course. It's night already."

"Sleep, then. We'll talk tomorrow."

"I want to stay up and talk with you."

"Me too, but I much prefer waking you up in person than screaming in front of the screen because you're drooling on the keyboard. Go to sleep, Gii."

"Stop that. You really sound like Takumi. And I never drool!"

"Well, they were us once, remember?" Daisuke smiled gently at him, and Kyousuke wished he was back on that warm queen-sized bed. On that moment, he would do anything to feel the familiar foot on his cheek. "Goodnight, Mao."

"Goodnight, Takumi." Sometimes it was fun, teasing back.

The gentle smile changed into the usual cheeky grin. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dai-chan."

"Sleep tight, Mao. And don't drool!"

 

* * *

 

It was hours later when Kyousuke woke up and saw the link Daisuke had promised. It was indeed some pictures of them put together, mostly ones of Daisuke. Kyousuke frowned, wondering why Daisuke sent him something like this. Those were just old photos, nothing that Kyousuke had never seen before. 

But the first comment caught his attention.

_'Dai-chan is so beautiful, rite? Mao is the only one who deserves him!'_

A huge smile crossed Kyousuke's lips as he realized why Daisuke gave him the link at the first place.

"I'm indeed lucky, Dai-chan," he told himself, doubt vanishing into thin air.

 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa that's it. I always think about something like this when I see comments from us fans. Hope you enjoyed your reading!


End file.
